deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Youkai Trio Death Battle Royale
Description 3 Iconic Youkai's from Gensokyo! These three will fight to the death! Which of these three Will survive this Youkai Death Battle?! Interlude Wiz:Gensokyo. a Place that is Isolated from the Outside World, and is Home to Many Youkai. Boomstick:AKA Bitches who like to Fuck Shit up! Like these Three Powerful Youkai that All Accessories EVERYWHERE! Wiz:Flandre Scarlet! The Sister of the Devil. Boomstick:Koishi Komeji, The Unconscious Subconscious. Wiz:And Nue Hoejuu, The Heian Alien. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and its our Job to Analyze their Weapons Armors and Skills to Find who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Flandre Scarlet Wiz:The Scarlet Mist Just Ended in Gensokyo and Summer has Continued Like Normal. Boomstick:Normal My Ass Remilia showed up at Reimu's Shrine over and over then! Wiz:However, 1 Week Later, Another "Minor" Incident Started in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. which Caused Remilia to be unable to Return as Her Friend Surrounded Gensokyo in a Rainstorm, so Naturally, The two heroines went to Investigate. Boomstick:And It Turns out the Incident Causer was None other than the Sealed Away Sister of Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet! Wiz:Flandre was Locked up in the SDM For 495 Years. and Due to this, gained a Small Dose of Insanity. which causes her to Annihilate ANYONE Stupid enough to Enter her room, and when she kills you, Nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is Fucking Creepy! Flandre has many Attacks at her Disposal like her Foes, Such as her Flaming Sword Laevatein! which is twice Her Size and can Create Bullets from it Just by Swinging it! Wiz:That is Not all she has, Like her Opponent's She Can us Spell Cards! Like Cranberry Trap, Her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her twso Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she Turns invisible and Begins to Launch Barrages of Danmaku! 'Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Weak, but Becomes Barely Dodgeable! However, this Spell depends On Flandre's Energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a Risk Taker.' Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded By Spiritual Attacks. 'Boomstick:But who gives a Shit when Your Special Ability is To DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING!' Wiz;Correct! Flandre's Ability is unbelievably Powerful! she Demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the Destruction of a Huge Meteor! however, Flandre herself said That that is NOWHERE near her Limit, meaning she can Go Farther than that, she is even rumored to have a Limit More than enougt to Destroy the Sun! which if she did, would cause a Global Apocalypse. 'Boomstick:But Flandre is Powerful, she Has Vampire Resilience for Oni Strength and Tengu Speed. Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & shes INSANELY Weak to Spiritual Moves, However, so are her Foes so it doesn't really Matter. 'Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre Could Destroy you Without even TRYING.' Flandre:I Want to Play...Danmaku..~ ''Koishi Komeji'' Boomstick:Now for what i think Is Kinda a Blatant Rip of Flandre. Koishi. Wiz:Boomstick! That is Not true! Boomstick:Think About it! Two Bosses that don't do much, Boss three is a Gatekeeper The only Difference is the Order of the Mistress of the Place and her Pets! Wiz:Yeah, you Wish. Koishi is the Little Sister of Satori, Who Can Read Minds. Boomstick:DAFUQ?! Why Cant Koishi?! Wiz:You see Koishi's Third eye is Closed, which she did herself, to Prevent herself From being Hated, and Succeeded...in the Weirdest way possible, People Forget meeting her as soon as she leaves there Vision, and the only People who remember Are People who are Childish. Boomstick:...Oh.. So Basically her Ability in a Nutshell? not Being noticeable? Wiz:...In Laymon Terms...yes. Boomstick:Oh. Ok. lets Talk Koishis Moves! Wiz:Alright Koishi is a Powerful Foe, and has Many Bizarre and Powerful Attacks. Boomstick:Like Danmaku Paranoia, The Prickly Subterranean Rose, and her Strongest Move: I'm Going to call you Now, so answer the Phone! where see warps her Prey and Slashes them Heavily with a Knife Wiz:However, Koishi is Not Perfect, For example she'll go INSANE if her Hat is Wounded, which she Calls Mr.Hat. Boomstick:WHAT. THE. FUCK. Wiz:Also, Koishi Has Her Own Dimension, the Same Dimension she Warps her prey to In Her Strongest Attack. Boomstick:...I'm Sorry Who were we Talking about? Koishi:Mr. Hat is My Friend! He Helps Me Focus! Nue Hoejuu Wiz:Nue Hoejuu is a Alien From Space that now Currently Resides at Gensokyo Boomstick:I Thought she was Mistaken By An Alien, anyway Nue is Extremely Tough! Wiz:Correct, she has immense Stuff in her arsenal, Such as hree UFOs: One red, One Green and One Blue. Boomstick:She uses them To Attack her Foes with Many Danmaku With Lasers Energy Blasts and More Lasers!!! LAZOR!! Wiz:Boomstick, Calm Down. any Way Nue just doesn't Have Projectiles, She has A Trident which can Stab you three times in a row of Course. Boomstick:Also, Her Ability is to Hide her True form, which is Theoried to Be Undenyingly Powerful WAY More Powerful than her Usual Base form. Wiz:Now For Nue's Spells she Has Many, but Not the Most out of All of these 3, She Has Heian Dark Clouds, Mysterious Snake Show, and her Two strongest, "Nightmare of Heiankyou" Where she traps her foes with lasers and then strikes, & The Bow of Genzanmi Yorimasa where nue uses the Bow she fears on her Foe to deal MASSIVE damage. Boomstick:The Problem with Nue is she Is Pretty Meh in Her Usual Form, Wiz:However, Do Not under Estimate this Unidentified Fantastic Girl, Because you just might Be Her Prey. Nue:*Winks at the Screen on a Mini UFO* Prefight Wiz:Alright the Combatants are Set! lets Finish this Debate Once and For All! Boomstick:IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE ROYALE!!! 'FIGHT' Its a Nice Night in Gensokyo, when Rumbling is heard, One of the Walls of the SDM Crumbles and Flandre Runs out Giggling and flies Up and Meets up With Koishi, Who is smiling and Looking over at A Ufo flying over and The UFO changes its Appearance to Nue Hoejuu Herself, Flandre.S:Oh Boy this Will Be A lot Of Fun You 2! :D Flandre says the As her Sword appears in her palm Koishi:Hehe, Mr. Hat, won't this Be Fun? Koishi is Petting her Hat Creepily Nue just Grins and Takes out Her Trident FIGHT! Nue Lunges toward Flandre and Begins to Swordfight Flandre as Koishi warps Her Foes to Her Subconscious, and Begins to Giggle as she Lunges For Nue. Flandre overpowers Nue and Leaves a Small Scar on Nue's Arm and Then Launches a a ton of Danmaku at Koishi, who couldn't Get out of the Way and is Launched into Nue but Vanishes Nue:W-Wha?! W-Where did she go? Flandre looks at Nue Confused, Koishi was right In front of Nue, Why couldnt Nue see Her?, Flandre thought to Her self and Activated Cranberry Trap and Danmaku Surrounded Koishi & Nue, Who was Being hit From all sides By Koishi, and then Launched into a Subconscious Tree by Flandres Danmaku. Koishi:Teehee! how was That Mr. Hat? Koishi giggled, but Was Grabbed from Behind by Flandre, who Koishi backhands and Blasts Flandre which a Mini Danmaku Paranoia, Making Flandre Crash into Several Trees and Feel dizzy, however Koishi gets Impaled by Nue, who...looked Different, she was revealing her True Form, and blasts Koishi into the Sky and uses Heian Dark Clouds to Temporarily Blind the Little Youkai, and Blast her Further into the Air, Somehow Koishi doesn't Seem Scratched! Nue:why do i feel like something Isnt Phased?! Nue thought as She brings out her Bow and Aims in Koishis Direction...but the Bow explodes and Flandre slams Nue into a Nearby Tree with Her Flaming Sword, Engulfing Nue in Flames, Leaving her unable to Move, Koishi, seeing her chance Blasts Flandre with Subterranean Rose and Knocks Flandre into a Tree far off, and then Lunges into Nue and begins to Punch Nue in the Skull multiple times, Blood Bursting out over and over, until Koishi brings Out Mr. Hat and Smashes It into Nues Skull, Crushing Nues Skull, Killing Nue K.O. 1! Koishi stood up and laughed, while Petting her Little Mr. Hat, thinking she has bested Her foes, that is until...Mr. Hat exploded, Koishi Began Freaking out, looking for whoever did that, until she was Bombarded By Danmaku, that seemed to be coming from Nowhere! Koishi:Who is this?! wait...Flandre... Flandre:fufu...the game isn't over yet! Cue KoishiXFlandre Themehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl97C8K7jMc Koishi felt overwhelmed, but decided to use her Subconsious realm to Her Advantage, to make Flandre go border line insane, and makes Flandre feel odd, making her visible...but see's an effect she wasn't expecting, Flandre wasn't crying like she intended, she was LAUGHING. Koishi:Grrr... Koishi began ringing in anger And Flandre blacked out For a Split second, when Flandre woke..she saw What appeared To Be Koishi, but Was cut in two by Koishis Knife, and Koishi laughed, until Flandre Regenerated, looking very Angry...and Flandre closed her eyes and held her hand out, Koishi didn't Know what flandre was doing, so she Lunged For her, but Flandres clones attacked Koishi from behind and into her subconscious Floor. Flandre opened her eyes with a grin and Closed her Hand with a Famous...Kyuu~ and Koishi Began Screaming, and it became Bright for the two, when the Light Faded, Flandre was in front of a Heavily wounded Subconsciousless Koishi...and grinned and Activated Ripples of 495 years, Which Koishi thought was Measly and Began to attack Flandre brutally, that is, until the Danmaku densened and Became Ultra quick and began to go through Koishi's Poor Mangled Body. Koishi:AGH!!!!! Flandre:Playtime is over..~ Flandre says this As Koishi Explodes, Nothing Remains of Koishi, not Even Poor Mr. Hat... KO 2! Flandre heads home and Hugs Remilia Quickly in Happiness Nue reappears in the Real World, but Missing her head and Byakuren Mourning her Death, While Satori and her Friends are Mourning Koishi's Death. Results Boomstick:HOLY SHIT!! That was Brutal! Wiz:Indeed. Nue stood VERY little Chance against Her Old Friend's Not even Her true Form stood a Chance, so Quickly it Lead down to Flandre & Koishi. Boomstick:And While Koishi had More up her Sleeve and Her Subconscious Realm makes her Nearly Indestructible, Flandre's Moves and Her Ability were JUST enough to Give her the Win. Wiz:Also Koishi's Realm has been destroyed in the Past, By Marisa in her Fight against her in Urban Legend. So if Marisa can do it Destruction can do it too. Boomstick:In the End, Only Flandre had her Eye, on the Ball. Wiz"The Winner is Flandre Scarlet. Next Time ???:Your too Slow! ???:SHAMEIMARU! Sonic vs Aya! Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles